


leo was always his favorite constellation

by cowboysapnap



Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2b2t, Abandonment, Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Running Away, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysapnap/pseuds/cowboysapnap
Summary: "youth, do not allow yourself to be measured by the greats; they will always die, you can live forever."
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016029
Comments: 19
Kudos: 300





	leo was always his favorite constellation

At twelve years old, Phil left. It was different than when Technoblade had left, different than when Wilbur had left, so different. It was no secret that Tommy was the least talented of the family- Phil was a famed adventurer, Techno a soul drenched in blood and the voices of all those he killed, and Wilbur a crooning siren, luring you into dreams of fame and glory and by the time they shattered he was long gone. Tommy wasn’t like that. Too young to adventure, too kind to truly kill, too earnest to lead others to their demise. Tommy wasn’t like the rest of his family, and so when Phil left, silent on a dark morning before his youngest son even twitched, it came as no surprise. Tommy knew that at one point he would be left alone in a house with air too still compared to what it used to be.

Wilbur and Techno didn’t know that Phil hadn’t told Tommy he wasn’t coming back. That his new adventure would occupy him for the rest of Tommy’s youth. Wilbur and Techno didn’t know that Tommy was left to fend for himself without so much as a word from his father, but they had made their choices when they left too. They all made their choices, so Tommy couldn’t be held responsible for the ones he made in retaliation.

Tommy may have been the least talented, the one nobody remembered, the one who was left to rot in a desolate house, twice abandoned in such a short life time, but by no stretch of the imagination was he stupid. Naivety had been wiped from his heart the moment he set out to do what he had to. The house was emptied. Tommy had half a mind to burn it. Everything that could be useful was placed in inventories and spare shulker boxes, everything not useful was sold for money. Tommy planned it all meticulously. No one would be able to come back to this place and see the home it was supposed to be. If they left him alone, they should know better than to return.

When the day came for his turn to leave the house he had lived in since he had been picked off the streets, he didn’t turn his head to look at it as he walked away. Tommy may have been earnest, kind, and young, but he was learning to be ruthless when life needed him to be. So, Tommy went to the server hub. He already knew where he wanted to go- already knew what place he would use to strip himself of his ties to his family, already knew where he was going to rebuild himself- brick by brick by brick.

Selecting the 2b2t server, Tommy was summoned by code into the spawn point. Usually newbies wouldn’t make it more than two minutes, but nobody ever really gave Tommy enough credit for his abilities. Tommy survived. He always would.

Months later, they called him ‘Little King’. Ruthless, angry, and so young. He climbed the ranks, kill by kill, fight by fight, until everyone knew his name. When he first got the elytra, a famed item he never dreamed to touch, an item he won through blood and broken bones, he didn’t know if he would ever use it. But when he did, gliding through the air, high above the rotten and defaced land, he knew this was his place.

The ‘Little King’ was known for his base in the sky and one of the highest kill counts on the server. Tommy was powerful, respected, _feared._ If his once family looked at him now there would be no recognition. What used to be a boy so kind and thoughtful, albeit loud and abrasive was now solemn, silent, and brutal.

Technoblade walked into the ring, he wasn’t scared. Maybe he should have been, this place was different than Hypixel, he had no fame here. Nobody knew his name or cared that he was “the Blood God”. This place had no honor and was lethal in a way he had never understood before. This place pit children against gods and laughed when they lost. This was not a place where Technoblade was in his element, no matter what he told himself. Anarchy was so beautiful until you lived it.

“And the opponent- our favorite Little King!”

Time stopped. A grin widened. It was over before it started.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! love you all! comment down below your thoughts :)


End file.
